El hombre en el bar
by Babi Baker
Summary: Un día que no hace más que empeorar... En el amor no hay grises, es blanco o negro, Booth deberá decidir entre ayudar a Brennan o quedarse con Hannah. Recuerden el botoncito :D les espera con ansias...
1. Chapter 1

Ha sido un día largo, se dice justificando el hecho de que este aquí, sola en un bar que desconoce, usando el vestido mínimo que le regalo Ángela. Ni se percata de que alguien se sienta a su lado.

_ Un día duro? -pregunta su inesperado acompañante.

_ No sabes cuanto. -recuerda la pesada jornada de hoy, Booth y Hannah llevan su relación en serio, por poco mueren ambos en un tiroteo y ella ha rechazado la invitación de la feliz pareja para cenar con ellos. El le ofrece una copa.

_ No gracias, ya tengo mi bebida. -le indica su pequeño vasito de tequila.

_ Créeme este es especial. -toda esa insistencia le parece algo sospechosa, pero termina convenciéndose de que esta paranoica. Así que en algún momento acepta ante las propuestas del hombre. No sabe si lo ha hecho por fastidio, ganas de arriesgarse o simplemente el alcohol hace estragos con sus capacidades racionales, lo cierto es que esta segura de que podría arrepentirse de esa decisión.

Pero en ese momento no le importa, disfruta de la velada junto a este extraño, se ríe de los chistes que el cuenta, sean buenos o malos.

Todo va bien hasta que llegado un momento ella se siente mareada y le cuesta hablar.

_ Dra. Brennan, creo que debería llevarla a casa.

_ Como... Como... Sabes mi... Nombre?

_ Yo lo se todo. Venga -la toma del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra hasta el auto.

_ No es... Una... Buena idea.

_ No voy a dejarla aquí en este estado, y mucho menos si no he terminado contigo -dice una vez abandonan el local, ahora la presión del hombre en su brazo es mas fuerte y su trato hacia ella raya en la violencia. Una alerta aparece en el cerebro de la antropóloga por lo que intenta zafarse del agarre de su futuro agresor. Este nota la resistencia en su victima por lo que apresura sus movimientos, logra acorralarla en un callejón es muy tarde, por eso muy pocas personas recorren las calles.

La doctora advierte la mirada viciosa y pervertida del hombre que la apresaba, hace lo que su cerebro le ordena, rasguña sus brazos para guardar una muestra de ADN, pelea cada vez con mas ímpetu intentando liberarse, ya sabe lo que le viene encima.

El hombre vio que su presa se estaba resistiendo, cosa que le agrada mucho mas que la ultima, se quedo inmóvil, no tuvo ni una pizca de la diversión que estaba buscando, deprimido entro en aquel bar y como por obra de un milagro ella estaba ahí, la famosa escritora y antropóloga que trabaja con el FBI, un reto digno de el, y ella ahora mismo demuestra que vale la pena.

Con un dejo creciente de emoción la golpea fuertemente una y otra vez hasta que ella cae al suelo, haciéndole mas fácil la tarea de inmovilizarla y calmar sus instintos mas salvajes.

XXX

No sabe como lo ha logrado pero una vez que el hombre se ha quitado de encima de ella sale corriendo, mas bien tambaleándose hasta llegar a la casa de Booth, no sabe porque lo ha hecho, solo sabe que necesita desahogarse con alguien, así que inconscientemente se ha dirigido hasta allí, sabe que esta mal aparecerse de repente en la casa de una persona en medio de la madrugada sin avisar pero necesita ayuda.

Toca la puerta casi sin fuerzas, desde adentro salen risas, grititos y exclamaciones. Con la firme intención de irse se da la vuelta pero un mareo se apodera de golpe de ella, llega a la pared con las manos y se desliza hasta el piso. Le duele una costilla por lo que cree que se la ha roto, tantos golpes se llevo en la cara que teme quedarse dormida, los parpados le pesan enormemente, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos recuerda el rostro y las manos de aquel hombre sobre ella.

XXX

Dentro del apartamento, Booth escucha un golpe en la puerta decide no prestarle atención y se concentra en las caricias de su amante. Luego cuando va a la cocina escucha unos sollozos detrás de la puerta, se acerca a esta y la abre con cuidado, la imagen a sus pies lo deja en shock. A los pies de la pared se halla su compañera pero apenas le reconoce. Esta despeinada y con la ropa desgarrada, su rostro amoratado y con restos de sangre en el cuerpo. Se abraza las rodillas y no dice nada, solo llora.

_ ¡Bones! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

_No me tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo… tal vez lo haga simultáneo con el de Viviendo en Carmesí. Si les gustó presionen el botoncito más abajo en la pantalla, ¡Vamos alégrenme el día!_


	2. II Siesta mortal

Siesta mortal

Anteriormente:

_Dentro del apartamento, Booth escucha un golpe en la puerta decide no prestarle atención y se concentra en las caricias de su amante. Luego cuando va a la cocina escucha unos sollozos detrás de la puerta, se acerca a esta y la abre con cuidado, la imagen a sus pies lo deja en shock. A los pies de la pared se halla su compañera pero apenas le reconoce. Esta despeinada y con la ropa desgarrada, su rostro amoratado y con restos de sangre en el cuerpo. Se abraza las rodillas y no dice nada, solo llora._

__ ¡Bones! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?_

Desea que aquella mujer se levante y le diga que se equivoca, que ella no es su querida Bones, que se ha confundido. Sin embargo reconocería esa figura hasta el fin del mundo y sí, es su querida compañera, su Bones, que en realidad no es suya, pues él se ha entregado a otra persona. Intentando no asustarla se coloca en cuclillas a su lado. Ella sigue inmersa en su mundo de lágrimas, sin prestar atención a las palabras horrorizadas que han salido de la boca que en silencio es testigo de su dolor. Sigue abrazándose las piernas en un gesto que Booth ha visto muchas más veces de las que desearía, en un gesto de protección.

Un deseo de violencia pura lo recorre de pies a cabeza, jura destrozar a aquel hombre que osó herir a su compañera; después de la ira inicial viene la culpa, ella le había pedido ésta tarde que le acompañara a cenar. Pero no, él decidió darse un revolcón con Hannah, confundiendo la decepción en su mirada con el cansancio de un día agotador. Debió estar para ella, entonces ella no se habría quedado sola en el bar que a menudo frecuentaban. Él le ha fallado, como le falló su hermano, como le ha fallado tanta gente en su vida, ha roto su promesa, y eso lo hace sentirse como una mierda, como si estuviera relleno de la mierda más asquerosa en las cloacas de DC.

Se sienta a su lado e intenta pasar un brazo por los hombros de la mujer herida en más de un sentido. Se arrepiente en seguida de su acción y desea de darse de bruces contra el suelo al oír el grito en voz ronca y la forma en que se aleja de él violentamente, jadeando de inmediato ante la punzada dolorosa que la recorre por el esfuerzo.

_ ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –a Booth le rompe el corazón la imagen en frente de él, a pesar de las múltiples explicaciones de su compañera sobre la falsedad de que los sentimientos están presentes en los ojos, puede ver en esos trozos de cielo el terror enmascarado en la altivez.

_ Tranquila… ¡Bones, soy Booth! –la abraza a pesar de los manotazos que ésta le propina. Le acaricia el cabello intentando calmar los sollozos que arañan la garganta de su compañera.

_ Lo siento… No sabía adonde ir. -¿Se está disculpando? ¿Por contar con el hombre que daría la vida por ella?- Sé que tú y Hannah… -Hannah, la comprensión lo golpea con ímpetu, todo ha cambiado para ellos, y sólo por culpa de él.

_ No te preocupes ¿Ok? Ven.

Hannah, que se ha despertado por el jaleo en el pasillo, camina adormilada hasta la puerta entreabierta. La imagen a sus pies la espabilan más que un cubo de agua fría, y suelta la misma pregunta que ha hecho su novio minutos atrás.

_ ¡Temperance! –chilla demasiado fuerte, la morena se encoje instintivamente y se abraza con fuerza a su compañero.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ven, entra. –entre ambos ayudan a la antropóloga a entrar al apartamento con pasos temblorosos. Booth esta que no aguanta la impotencia al ver la ropa desgarrada y los cardenales que han dejado las manos de aquel demonio en la piel de los brazos y piernas de su víctima.- Hay que llevarte al hospital. –la sientan en el sofá.

Mientras la pareja la observa, ella intenta contener de nuevo las lágrimas, debe encerrar su lado irracional en el fondo de su mente, en donde ha estado la mayor parte de su vida. Una agresión ocurre al menos cada hora en todo el mundo, debe recuperarse, seguir adelante y atrapar al hijo de puta que le ha hecho esto, ella es fuerte, pero su siguiente víctima podría no serlo.

Recuerda que en el ataque ha rasguñado al agresor, por lo que su ADN debe mantenerse bajo las uñas, debe preservar esa evidencia a como de lugar si desea atrapar al hijo de perra.

_ Necesito unas bolsas para evidencias. –dijo con la voz algo más clara.

_ ¡No puedes trabajar ahora! –grita Booth exasperado con la racionalidad de la mujer.

_ ¡No pienso trabajar! He rasguñado al agresor, su ADN debe seguir bajo mis uñas, si deseas atrapar al cabrón tanto como yo…

_ ¡Claro que sí! –interrumpe indignado.

_ Entonces busca las benditas bolsas.

_ Vengo en unos minutos. Creo que tengo algunas en la SUV. –diciendo esto baja al auto cumpliendo las peticiones de Bones, siempre le sorprende la capacidad de compartimentación que tiene esa mujer.

En el salón del apartamento, ambas mujeres se miran en un silencio incómodo.

_ Si quieres hablar de eso, soy toda oídos. –dice la periodistas desesperada por ayudar, a pesar de que al principio la vio como una amenaza había entablado una amistad con ella y le duele verla así.

_ Eso es imposible, si fueras todo oídos no podrías respirar, así que estarías muerta. –sabe a que se ha referido la mujer, pero se aferra a cualquier fragmento de esperanza para o comentar aquello que tanto la avergonzaba.

_ Era una forma de hablar.

_ ¿Me prestas unos zapatos? He roto uno en el forcejeo y perdido el otro en el camino hacia acá.

_ Seguro. –la mujer se pierde en la habitación del agente en busca de unos zapatos adecuados para su visitante.

Brennan, al tiempo, intenta luchar con la somnolencia que pelea por sumirla en una siesta mortal.

En la oscuridad a los alrededores del bar donde había atacado a su última víctima, un hombre sonríe con el recuerdo de su última hazaña. Revisa los arañazos en sus brazos sin preocuparse, ésta vez ha sido divertido, la escritora sí que sabía dar pelea, le recuerda a las primeras veces que lo había hecho, a las primeras vidas que había arruinado. Se regresa al callejón en donde vivió los posibles mejores momentos de su vida, inmortalizando los hechos con una cámara, a medida que se desliza por el pavimento va recordando cada momento, cada llanto, cada golpe que le ha propinado; saborea con la exquisitez de un artista los gritos que aquella última mujer le había regalado.

Definitivamente, ella es diferente a las demás y por eso debe ser suya, suya para siempre, sin un irritante agente del FBI que frustre sus planes. Esa reportera rubia le ha caído del cielo, le ha cumplido la primera parte del plan, separarlos.

Sí, ahora tiene un nuevo plan, una meta de vida: esa dichosa antropóloga será suya, así sea lo último que haga. Si ella no le era suficiente pues se encargaría de destrozarle la vida a ella y sus pocos familiares y amigos, será divertido. Piensa mientras se aleja siguiendo los pasos tambaleantes de la mujer que poco antes había tomado a la fuerza.

Ya Brennan se había cubierto las manos con las bolsas de evidencias, a cada minuto las ganas de dormir son aún mayores, tanto que apenas puede mantener un pensamiento coherente. Así que recurre a su última opción: pedir ayuda.

_ Booth, necesito… que hagas algo por mí. –éste asiente- no dejes que me… duerma. –consigue decir pero duda que la entiendan, a sus oídos llega un murmullo ininteligible.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No… puedo… dormir.

_ Bien. No dejaré que te pase nada. Lo prometo.

_ Gracias.

Diciendo esto se desploma en los brazos del sorprendido agente. Éste preocupado la lleva en brazos hasta el auto para llevarla al hospital mientras Hannah intenta inútilmente despertarla.

El hombre oculto en las sombras se maldice en silencio, se ha excedido y podría perder al objeto de su adoración en cualquier momento.

_¿Les ha gustado? Gracias por sus reviews, en serio, no saben como me animan. Prometo solemnemente actualizar pronto. Gracias de nuevo a Sukatao, ckatrin, y por último y no por eso menos importante Marifer26637 por sus reviews intentaré en lo máximo cumplir las expectativas._


	3. III Cuatro letras

Cuatro letras

Anteriormente:

_Diciendo esto se desploma en los brazos del sorprendido agente. Éste preocupado la lleva en brazos hasta el auto para llevarla al hospital mientras Hannah intenta inútilmente despertarla._

_El hombre oculto en las sombras se maldice en silencio, se ha excedido y podría perder al objeto de su adoración en cualquier momento._

Han pasado dos horas, Booth no aguanta la presión de no saber, de no conocer los resultados de las pruebas, de no saber si su compañera va a estar bien. Ha telefoneado a Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y sí, a Sweets. Finalmente se decide y llama a Russ, él le avisará a su padre, se dice al dar las noticias.

Minutos después llega la caballería, sólo que junto a ellos llegan los becarios, Wendell, Daisy, Fisher, Vincent, solo falta uno, uno que jamás llegara, pues está en un centro psiquiátrico. Lo golpea de nuevo la melancolía, la pobre mujer se ha visto traicionada demasiadas veces. Ha sufrido demasiado, sus pensamientos toman una ruta enfadada ¿Por qué demonios le tocó a ella? Pregunta a nadie en particular, porque nadie en particular puede oírlo.

¿Qué ha hecho ella para merecerlo? Vive para que los vivos recuerden a los muertos, se rodea de esqueletos para que el criminal obtenga su merecido ¿Por qué entonces? No es religiosa pero es mejor persona que muchos de los "fieles" que ve en la iglesia, a veces puede ser irritante, torpe y demasiado directa con los seres humanos vivos. Pero es una mujer de sentimientos. ¡Mierda! Está hablando como hombre enamorado, pero eso no es posible ¿Verdad? Él ama a Hannah ¿No es cierto?

_ Familiares de Temperance Brennan. –dice el doctor saliendo de un pasillo perdido en el laberinto de aquel edificio.

_ Nosotros. –se levantan en tropel y acuden ansiosos al resultado de las pruebas hechas a su amiga.

_ Está estable. Pueden visitarla mañana en cuanto la pase a una habitación en planta.

Todos asintieron en silencio, algo más relajados al saber que Brennan estaría bien, al menos físicamente.

El sol se asoma en el horizonte mientras Booth sigue dándole vueltas al asunto del amor. Iekk, esa palabra se le antoja ridícula, ¿Amor? ¿Cómo 4 simples letras podían arruinar una vida? ¿Qué se creía ese? Ese bendito bebé que se cree el dueño de ese sentimiento, ese bebé que lo único que hacía era cagarla, sí, eso hacía. Donde pone la flecha pone la plasta, de eso está seguro.

¿Cómo puede amar a dos mujeres a la vez? Simple, no puede. Él se lo dijo a Bones después de un caso, "puedes querer a muchas personas, pero siempre va a haber a quien quieres más", o sea solo amas a una, las demás son caprichos ¿O no es así? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¿Por qué coño le pasa eso ahora? ¡Soy feliz! –se dice intentando creérselo el mismo.

Ángela y Hodgins están dormidos el uno apoyado en el otro, no hay que conocerlos o pasar tiempo con ellos para saber que se aman con locura, ¿Por qué carajo él no tiene la misma suerte? ¿Por qué debe estar indeciso?

Y más importante aún ¿Cómo coño llegó a éste dilema? ¿Porque había visto la fragilidad en su compañera? ¿Porque se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que no amaba a Hannah? O ¿Porque había descubierto en esas horas inciertas que no podía vivir sin ella?

El punto está claro, ¡Demonios! Es lo único que está claro en su puta vida. Tiene que decidirse. Y ya. No puede esperar a que estén a punto de arrebatársela para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Al tiempo que Booth se debate, Brennan abre los ojos. La primera pregunta que le cruza la mente es: ¿Por qué he ido a casa de Booth? Lo más lógico es un simple hecho: Booth es un agente del FBI, tal vez tendría la solución. Sin embargo, podría ser la más lógica, pero no era la correcta. Se siente segura cuando esta con él, irracionalmente segura. Es más, tiene fe en él ¡Fe! ¿Cómo se puede tener fe en una persona?

Después se da cuenta de lo que siente no es fe, y tampoco una profunda amistad, es algo infinitamente más fuerte, es esas cuatro letras que martillean la cabeza del agente: amor. Ese sentimiento que no existe, que solo es la respuesta del hipotálamo ante un ente reproductor posiblemente eficiente. Exacto, solo son las hormonas las que deciden que esta atraída por Booth.

¿Entonces porque con él no todo se reduce a sexo? Está segura de que a ambos les iría bien, pero ella no quiere solo eso, quiere despertar por la mañana y que lo primero que vea sean esos ojos marrones. Quiere acostarse cada noche en los brazos de aquel hombre que se preocupa por ella, a veces en demasía, pero aún así lo ama. Sí, lo ha dicho, lo ama. Viajan por su mente como si viera una película los recuerdos de las veces que el la salvo: de la sepulturera, del agente del FBI que se había corrompido con la mafia, de aquel doctor que intento apuñalarla con un bisturí, de Fat Pam que estaba obsesionada con Booth e intentó dispararle, pero se vio frustrada por Booth, que se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala.

Y finalmente recuerda aquel fatídico día en el consultorio de Sweets, en el que él decidió dar el primer paso y ella lo rechazó, en el que ella cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida: dejar ir a Booth. Si fuera posible, volvería en el tiempo, se caería a cachetadas y gritaría: ¡Sí Booth! ¡Quiero pasar los siguientes cuarenta, cincuenta y si fuera posible cien años junto a ti! Pero no es posible.

Perdió su oportunidad, él se lo dijo, está con Hannah ahora. Por eso ya nada será igual, debía decidirse en el momento que él se lo pidió, pero no lo hizo y ahora su oportunidad caducó, tiene que seguir adelante, aunque deje su corazón atrás. ¡Wow! ¡Ángela estaría orgullosa de ese pensamiento! ¡Adiós al lado racional y bienvenida una metáfora!

Nota que se está aferrando a cualquier pensamiento que cruza su mente cansada para no recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero debe hacerlo, por el bien de las mujeres que vivían en Washington DC, ella podría lidiar con los recuerdos, pero tal vez otra mujer no. Y dejar que le hagan lo mismo es repugnante, enfermizo y equivalente a hacerlo una misma.

Desde la sala de espera, un hombre de aproximadamente 1,80 camina ansioso por escuchar que su meta está bien.

__ Está estable. Pueden visitarla mañana en cuanto la pase a una habitación en planta._

Ésas palabras lo calman un poco, sería fatal que su juguete nuevo terminara en la basura, o en este caso en la morgue. Sonríe cuando escucha los murmullos ahogados entre los compañeros de Tempe, ya lo sabe, es una mujer espléndida, y tal vez el no sea el príncipe azul que va a cumplir sus sueños en realidad, pero tal vez sí sus pesadillas.

_He cumplido mi promesa, aquí está el otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Cierto que es algo corto, el siguiente será más largo. Gracias por los reviews que me dan, son lo máximo! Para compensar que tal vez durante la semana no pueda publicar les dejo un adelanto._

_Próximamente:_

_Veo que te interesa ella más que yo, y eso indica claramente lo que sucede. Te amo, pero no puedo estar en un segundo lugar eternamente. En el amor no hay grises, es blanco o es negro, y te decidiste por un color que no era el mío. Adiós._


	4. IV Blanco o negro

Blanco o negro.

Anteriormente:

_Ésas palabras lo calman un poco, sería fatal que su juguete nuevo terminara en la basura, o en este caso en la morgue. Sonríe cuando escucha los murmullos ahogados entre los compañeros de Tempe, ya lo sabe, es una mujer espléndida, y tal vez el no sea el príncipe azul que va a cumplir sus sueños en realidad, pero tal vez sí sus pesadillas._

Desea verlo, sí, eso es lo que desea. Desea ver sus ojos marrones, su rostro perfecto, su espalda fuerte… desea verlo como más que amigos, desea verlo como más que algún compañero sexual. Pero sabe que no pasará, él tiene a Hannah y se le ve feliz con ella, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es tragarse sus palabras y apartarse de su camino, tal vez, si es que eso existe –cosa que niega completamente- su destino es permanecer sola.

Él desea verla, desea ver sus ojos azules, sus facciones delicadas, su cuerpo perfecto… desea verla como algo más que una compañera de trabajo, desea verla como su pareja, la persona que estará con él hasta el fin de sus días. Pero eso no es posible, ella no es una jugadora, ya lo dejo claro, su destino no es estar juntos.

Desde que salió del hospital la ha seguido, tomado fotos, observándola de lejos. Solo obteniendo como regalo, los pocos segundos en que la ha visto sola. Le ha enviado cartas, a ver si cae en el viejo truco del admirador secreto, pero ha debido saber que la mujer es inteligente. Sólo le falta que el agente desaparezca y tiene en mente un plan para que eso ocurra.

Del otro lado de la ventana se halla la portadora de esos expresivos ojos azules, recuperándose de las heridas que la habían llevado a necesitarlo, y ésta vez estaría allí por ella, no la dejaría caer, la apoyaría. Y así es. Ha permanecido junto a ella durante dos semanas, se ha quedado con ella, ganándose una que otra regañina de parte de la antropóloga.

_ ¡Booth! –se escucha un grito desde la oficina de Brennan.

_ ¿Sí? –dice él entrando, conoce ese tono, sabe que le viene un sermón.

_ ¿Te importaría dejar de seguirme a todos lados?

_ Te protejo.

_ ¡Booth! No necesito que me protejas. -¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Cada palabra fue una bofetada, directa y fuerte en la cara.

_ Un psicópata te persigue desde aquel día ¿Quieres que te hiera de nuevo?

_ ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?

_ ¡Claro que me importa no quiero que te ocurra nada!

_ Tengo que seguir trabajando.

_ Vamos, Bones. Tienes que descansar ¿Desde cuándo no dejas el limbo?

_ Ahora estoy fuera de él.

_ Tú sabes que no me refería a…

_ Pues a ver si eres más claro con tus palabras.

No sabe si sólo se refiere al uso de metáforas o a algo más. El teléfono suena con ese repique que a veces se le antoja irritante.

_ Booth.

_ ¿Seeley? Soy Hannah.

_ Hola Hannah ¿Cómo estas?

_ Necesito hablar contigo.

_ ¿Puede esperar? Ahora estoy con Brennan.

_ Ah, sí, claro. –él nota un dejo de amargura en su voz.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, casi nunca estamos juntos ahora.

_ Sabes que estoy aquí para protegerla.

_ Lo sé. ¿Y qué hay de mí?

_ Sabes que te quiero.

_ Entonces demuéstralo y ven conmigo.

_ Pero…

_ No se va a morir por pasar una noche sola.

_ Sí, tienes razón. Lo cuadro todo con ella y nos vemos en la noche ¿Te parece?

_ Bien.

Camina siguiendo los pasos de Brennan por el laboratorio sintiéndose culpable por lo que iba a pedir. Aún recuerda la primera noche junto a ella después del incidente.

**Flashback**

_Reviso cada una de las ventanas del apartamento de Bones verificando que todo esté en orden, después de comprobar cada rincón, la llamo para que entre a su casa y se arregle para dormir. Efectivamente tiene una costilla rota y afortunadamente ninguna contusión. Le han dado medicinas para controlar el dolor que los moratones le causan. Juro que mataré a cabronazo cuando le pille, le destrozaré las bolas si es que alguien de su calaña las tiene, jamás volverá a violar a una mujer en su vida, no conmigo vivo._

__ Buenas noches Booth. –dice ella entrando a la sala._

__ Deberías comer algo._

__ No, gracias. Que descanses._

_ Dos horas después me hallo dando vueltas incómodo, intentando conciliar el sueño en aquel pequeño sofá. Del cuarto de Bones me llegan una serie de gritos entrecortados. Saco el arma de la funda y me acerco a la habitación con la pistola en alto. No hay nadie._

__ Bones, despierta. –digo sacudiendo su hombro._

__ ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! –grita aún dormida._

__ ¡BONES! ¡Es un sueño! –Se levanta jadeante y llorosa.- shh, ya estoy aquí. –la abrazo con mimo y acaricio su cabello intentado calmarla._

__ ¡Estoy harta de ésta mierda! –solloza con la cara enterrada en mi pecho._

__ Intenta relajarte._

_ Pasaron quince minutos de sollozos hasta que su respiración se vuelve calmada, signo inequívoco de que se durmió. Paso unos minutos con ella en brazos hasta que caigo dormido. Esa sería la primera noche que duermo con ella, y no sería la última._

*Fin Flashback*

Entra a la oficina sintiéndose culpable como un demonio. Ella está enfrascada en la computadora, tan concentrada que no nota su entrada. Él se limita a observarla, le hace bien verla en mejor estado, siendo ella de nuevo, pasando tantas horas en el laboratorio que igual podría pedir la residencia.

_ ¿Deseas algo? –pregunta ella apenas levantando la mirada de la pantalla.

_ Hoy tengo una cita con Hannah.

_ Me alegro.

_ Me quedaré en nuestro apartamento.

_ Bien.

La indeferencia con la que trata el asunto lo saca de quicio ¿Es que todas aquellas noches no significan nada para ella? ¡Si pasó en repetidas ocasiones la noche en vela para cuidar sus sueños!

_ ¿No te importa?

_ Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Es perfectamente normal que tengas citas, especialmente si tienes un historial romántico con ella… -sabe que a él le molestará su actitud, pero ya no debe ser una carga, él merece ser feliz y con ella no lo será.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

_ ¡Yo soy así Booth! ¡Me conoces desde hace casi siete años!

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa? –entonces ella se da cuenta de que para que él siga su camino debe clavar aún más hondo el cuchillo. Y sólo hay una manera de hacerlo.

_ Veo que te interesa ella más que yo, y eso indica claramente lo que sucede. Te amo, pero no puedo estar en un segundo lugar eternamente. Como tú me enseñaste: en el amor no hay grises, es blanco o es negro, y te decidiste por un color que no era el mío. Adiós. No hay más nada que decir. –deja la habitación andando como una fiera. Es difícil reconocer su estado de ánimo ¿Está triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Molesta? No lo sabe. Sólo quiere salir de ahí rápidamente, eso le pasa por abandonarse a los sentimientos. Por fin le dijo la verdad y no sabe que consecuencias tendrá eso sobre sus intenciones.

Booth está anonadado de pie en el medio de la oficina. ¿Acaso Brennan se le había declarado? Esto solo aumenta la confusión que mina su mente. Sacude la cabeza presa de las retorcidas y absurdas ideas que inundan su cabeza y el bendito dilema que no lo deja en paz ¿Está enamorado de Hannah o de Brennan?

En la calle, frente al estacionamiento, un depredador espera a que su próxima presa aparezca para saltar sobre ella, la ve caminar con rapidez hacia su auto con lágrimas en sus ojos claros, se acuclilla impaciente tras su auto aguardando el momento perfecto en el que se encuentre desprotegida y vulnerable para hacerla suya. Pasan los minutos y no hay señal del molestoso agente del FBI Seeley Booth. Esto es perfecto.

Puede sentir la excitación recorriéndolo con una oleada caliente y placentera. El momento está al alcance de la mano, un estremecimiento recorre su piel, al tiempo que sube al auto y sigue al auto de Temperance Brennan, su última posesión y su próximo juguete. Suelta una risa del más infinito y oscuro placer.

_Lo sé, lo sé. Me merezco una colleja virtual… La verdad es que la historia me rehuía cuando al fin tenía chance de escribir. De las tres versiones que hice ésta me parece la más correcta. Respecto a tu pregunta **sukatao** sobre el capítulo anterior, lamento informar que el –no voy a decirlo, pues no tengo palabras decentes- si la violó. Realmente GRACIAS por sus reviews, no saben como me han animado… ¡Siganlo haciendo! Jeje, besos._

_**Disclaimers:**_ _Bones no me pertenece, si así fuera… ¡Ya habrían estrenado la séptima temporada en Venezuela!_

_Adelanto:_

_Abre los ojos, algo atontada. A su lado se encuentra un bulto que respira irregularmente. Intenta moverse pero cadenas de fuerte metal le inmovilizan las manos y los pies. En uno de sus intentos por soltarse acaba despertando a su silenciosa compañía. La imagen frente a ella le detuvo el corazón. Ambas mujeres se miran con sorpresa. Los ojos marrones de una y los ojos claros de la otra reflejan exactamente lo mismo: miedo._


	5. V Compañía silenciosa

V. Compañía silenciosa.

Anteriormente:

Puede sentir la excitación recorriéndolo con una oleada caliente y placentera. El momento está al alcance de la mano, un estremecimiento recorre su piel, al tiempo que sube al auto y sigue al auto de Temperance Brennan, su última posesión y su próximo juguete. Suelta una risa del más infinito y oscuro placer.

Ya sabe que no la ama, ya sabe de sobra que está con Hannah y también sabe con dolorosa certeza que perdió su oportunidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que sepultar su lado racional? ¿Por qué esas palabras abandonaron su boca? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué nadie la ama?

Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. ¿No es curioso que cuándo una lágrima se desborda sólo te llegan motivos para seguir llorando?

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

La sigue con rapidez y astucia hacia dónde sea que se dirija, la excitación y anticipación lo recorren con intensidad. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de esto? Suelta una carcajada, a ellos no les habría importado, puede que hasta estuviesen orgullosos de él.

Capta un reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana. Se sonríe, sí que es guapo, nada que ver con el agentucho del FBI, el que con tanto esfuerzo intenta quitarle SU juguete.

La furia nace de nuevo en el fondo de su estómago. Va a pagarlo caro. Con ese pensamiento en mente se carcajea y acelera quedando a unos pocos metros de su objetivo.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Está tan distraída que casi se pasa la entrada para desviarse a su apartamento. No sabe en que momento tomó la decisión de desviarse a casa, pero congratula la elección.

Necesita sepultar todas las emociones que se agolpan en su cabeza, aprieta los dientes molesta, odia toda esta mierda, sí, eso es mejor, se enfoca en ese sentimiento tan venenoso, el odio.

Y así está, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percata del auto que la sigue desde hace tiempo.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Choca el borde de su casi indestructible Chevy contra el auto de su doctora. La calle está vacía, lo que le permite sacarla del carril hasta que choca con un poste, el auto plateado se queda ahí, con el capó arrugado como un acordeón y humo escapando del motor.

Abre con algo de esfuerzo la puerta del piloto para encontrar a su Tempe semi-inconsciente en su asiento, un hilo de sangre se escurre desde el nacimiento de su oscura cabellera.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Está tan desorientada que apenas y se entera de lo que sucede, siente unas manos familiares rodeando su cintura y arrastrándola por el pavimento.

Va a agradecerle cuando ve su rostro y recuerda lo que sucedió hace menos de dos semanas.

-No… -susurra intentando separarse del monstruo que caza sus más recientes pesadillas.

El hombre sonríe y se la lleva de vuelta a la pick-up. Antes de quedar finalmente inconsciente siente como sus tacones rasguñan la superficie de asfalto.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Ya sabe que ella ofrece resistencia (Cosa que le encanta y una de las razones por las que la eligió) por lo que se ve obligado a inmovilizar sus muñecas y tobillos.

La sienta a su lado en la cabina y coloca una mano en su muslo, le gusta sentir el calor de su piel, aunque sea a través de la ropa, que pena que desde aquel día Tempe no usara más vestidos.

No hay de qué preocuparse ¿Verdad? Pronto la tendrá solo para él.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Abre los ojos, algo atontada. A su lado se encuentra un bulto que respira irregularmente. Intenta moverse pero cadenas de fuerte metal le inmovilizan las manos y los pies. En uno de sus intentos por soltarse acaba despertando a su silenciosa compañía. La imagen frente a ella le detuvo el corazón. Ambas mujeres se miran con sorpresa. Los ojos marrones de una y los ojos claros de la otra reflejan exactamente lo mismo: miedo.

- ¿Hannah? –pregunta con incredulidad.

Hannah suelta un gruñido abriendo los ojos. Alza el rostro y la mira confundida.

- ¿Temperance? ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé.

El cuarto a su alrededor es oscuro, sucio, parece más un sótano que una habitación; sin ventanas o puertas a la vista, la única luz que las mantiene a un paso de la oscuridad proviene de una vela roja en mitad de la habitación.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Booth toma el celular y llama a Hannah por enésima vez. "Esto se está volviendo algo extraño" se dice paseando por la oficina de la antropóloga.

Lleva algo más de cinco horas esperándola, tal vez deba darle espacio para que lidie con sus emociones. Se siente algo culpable por las lágrimas que amenazaban el rostro de Brennan y que probablemente deben estar recorriendo su cara ahora mismo.

Así se dirige a casa de su antropóloga favorita, sin saber que sólo le recibirá un apartamento desierto.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Ángela corre las imágenes del último caso en el Angelator cuando su computadora la llama con un quieto Bip bip.

Revisa la ventana del correo sólo para ver la peor imagen de su vida, y vaya que ha visto cosas horribles.

Su mejor amiga yace en el suelo de un sótano en penumbra con las manos y los pies atados a la pared de concreto por unas gruesas cadenas de metal. A su lado, la novia de Booth está vuelta un bulto, de no ser por el brillo de sus ojos diría que está muerta, y aún así no está segura.

Recoge el celular al vuelo del escritorio y marca el conocido número de cierto agente del FBI.

- Booth.

- Hola. Es Brennan la tienen prisionera junto con Hannah en una especie de sótano polvoriento y asqueroso, tu novia no se mueve y Bren tiene una herida horrible en el rostro, creo que es posible… probablemente… -interrumpe su discurso precipitado con sollozos de pena y preocupación.

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

Booth apenas comprende el balbuceo sibilante de Ángela, pero solo cuatro palabras llamaron su atención en todo ese palabreo: Brennan, herida, prisionera y Hannah.

Cuelga el teléfono medio en Shock, solo para tener que contestarlo de nuevo con una llamada de remitente desconocido.

- Booth.

- Agente Booth –dice una voz risueña- me imagino que la artista ya habrá visto la postal de su amiga…

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste asqueroso hijo de puta? –interrumpe apretando con tanta fuerza los dientes que ya le duele la mandíbula.

- Por ahora está bien, siempre y cuando se cumplan mis peticiones.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Por el momento sólo quiero que tome una decisión, ¿Qué le gusta más el azul o el marrón?

**T. Brennan & S. Booth**

_**Notas de autor:** _

_**Liceo+Fin de año+Castigo+Novela= -Fanfiction**_

_Hola, hola! Disculpen la tardanza… como ven en la sencilla ecuación de arriba, no he podido actualizar :$ Realmente agradezco sus Reviews aunque no lo parezca debido a mi ausencia._

_¡Buenas nuevas! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, probablemente actualizaré más seguido :D_

_**Adelanto:**_

_ No puedo hacerlo. No puedo jugar a ser Dios y decidir quién sufre y quién no. No puedo elegir una vida sobre la otra, pero no tengo elección, ojala Dios y ella me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer._

_**Disclaimer:** ya todos lo saben, pero aún así aquí voy… No me pertenece la serie, no me pertenecen los personajes, no me pertenecen los actores… ¡Por favor! ¡Si me pertenecieran no estaría escribiendo mis ideas en FF sino en un guión!_


End file.
